


For His Eyes Only

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week v. 3.0 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Facials, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Two: Put it on KyloThe prompt says it all really. Hux has something special for Kylo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week v. 3.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193465
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	For His Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the late posting! It seems I have extended Kylux Positivity Week for another week. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, for comments and kudos! They mean so much.
> 
> And as always, thank you for putting up with my incorrect grammar and punctuation as well my tense drifts.

Kylo let out a long high-pitched whine. His hair was drenched with sweat, his face red, his eyes watery.

He'd lost track of how long he had been on his knees, how long his wrists had been secured behind his back. 

The room was dimly lit but he could make out what was important. On a high back chair, far out of his reach sat his Grand Marshal. He was fully clothed and took long pulls from the decadent beverage in his hand.

Even in the dim light, Kylo could see full lips in a dangerous smirk and hear a chuckle after each one of his desperate whines.

"Supreme Leader, is something the matter?" Hux stood and slowly made his way to Kylo but stopped just out of reach. 

"Sir…" Kylo began to plead but the tap of a leather boot in his field of vision had him stop suddenly.

Hux sighed heavily and crouched. Hooded blue-green-grey eyes travelled every inch of Kylo's naked and restrained flesh, Kylo in response, squirmed.

"What is it, darling?" A gloved hand grabbed Kylo's chin and forced the Supreme Leader to meet his gaze.

Kylo swallowed hard. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he _needed_ to say… but he couldn't form works. Hux had no choice but to squeeze Kylo's chin harder.

Kylo breathed heavier and beads of sweat fell from his brow. Hux tilted his head, eyed the beads of sweat as they fell, then to Kylo's surprise, Hux ran a gloved hand through his damp locks.

He keened and leaned into Hux's gentle touch. He also basked in the soft hums that Hux didn't try to hide.

Hux felt the slow pull, the subtle tug to fall into a different space and he decided to stand abruptly. Kylo's chin was squeezed and Hux yanked his hair before he let go. Kylo's brain was trying to catch up… but couldn't.

The contrast was too much.

Still, on his knees and restrained, Kylo tilted his chin up to watch Hux, anticipating what was to come next.

Hux trailed his hands down his body and Kylo followed the movement with rapt attention. When the Grand Marshal got to his zipper, it wasn't subtle how pleased Hux was. The sight made Kylo minutely preen. His body thrummed with obedience and pride.

Slowly Hux opened his trousers and pulled out his cock. Kylo licked his lips and tried to shuffle closer but a boot on his cock had Kylo stop immediately. 

"Don't… move."

And Kylo obeyed.

His heart pounded harder with anticipation and his body vibrated. He loved it this way when one was naked and the other fully dressed. But truth be told, he loved everything they did. 

But as he watched Hux stroke his cock, Kylo silently cursed the restraints. He wanted desperately to touch, to taste. Hux was so close, but still too far out of reach.

Kylo bit his lip as Hux increased the pace, and Hux let out his small groans and moans before they became longer and louder. 

He knew the signs well. The Grand Marshal was close and he could feel his own cock twitch and ache to be closer, to be touched in any way.

Kylo's eyes were glued to Hux's face when the first of Hux's release hit his skin. Line after line of cum painted his skin - his chest, chin and face. This forced Kylo's eyes closed and Hux continued to paint Kylo with his seed.

Hux kept cumming and Kylo couldn't get over how much there was. He was sure there was not one inch of skin left clean. Hux was _always_ meticulous. Kylo was lost, floating just above yet anchored to safety. He didn't hear Hux's last moan, didn't hear him crouch close to Kylo.

Hux gently wiped his cum from Kylo's eyes, then teasingly traced Kylo's lips with his fingertips. 

With Kylo's eyes closed, Hux took many mental pictures of his husband clothed in cum, then surged forward to capture Kylo's lips in a deep kiss.

Hux reached behind Kylo blindly and was able to untie the restraints then slowly rub his arms to bring the feeling back.

"I love this particular outfit on you, but I'm afraid I'd never let anyone see you like this."

Kylo slowly opened his eyes and a fond smile crossed his lips, "This is only for you. But don't worry darling, I'll pick a nice outfit for you, next."

He let out a dark, knowing chuckle and Hux couldn't wait to find out what the Supreme Leader had in store.


End file.
